1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to depilatory cream removal device. More specifically, the invention is a hand depilatory cream removal device designed specifically for men with heavy facial hair, and using a depilatory cream which is to be removed with the hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various hand razors, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for removing the depilatory cream and excess hair from the face and other hairy body portions. The related art is described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,021 issued on Oct. 20, 1925, to John J. Libi describes a safety razor with an exposed blade held by a plurality of curved tines attached to a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,622 issued on Sep. 6, 1994, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,137 issued on Jun. 4, 1996, to Edward A. Andrews describes a bi-directional razor device comprising two pairs of narrow, strip-like razor blades are embedded in the head of the razor facing in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,845 issued on Jul. 11, 1989, to Avery Scott describes a plastic shaving device for use with a hair removal product. The head is one rectangular blade attached to a thin handle with a sharpened edge on an outside edge and a round tip.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 248,878 issued on Aug. 8, 1978, to Hans Halm describes an ornamental design of a razor with a handle having perforated angled slats in the handle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 269,466 issued on Jun. 21, 1983, to Kurt Gruber describes an ornamental razor having an elliptical shaped head with square indents and a handle with a pair of grooved edges on two parallel sides.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 282,878 issued on Mar. 4, 1986, to Herbert M. Skidmore describes an ornamental razor having a head not perpendicular to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,210,006 issued on Dec. 26, 1916, to John H. Schmitt describes a safety razor comprising a single piece of wire to form the head and handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,914 issued on Feb. 24, 1981, to Warren J. Grosjean describes a shaving assembly comprising a one-piece blade seat and and an angled handle made of molded polystyrene-type plastic. A blade cap is secured to the blade seat with the blade. The blade cap has a protruding and upwardly inclined edge which supports the blade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,697 issued on Apr. 4, 1995, to Shirley E. Brooks describes a depilatory applicating razor comprising a one-piece device having multiple blades or three rotary cutting heads with a depilatory reservoir in the handle for discharging the depilatory cream proximate the blades or cutting heads and a required tensioning means comprising one or two end rollers to stretch the skin.
Japan Patent Application No. 8-98965 published on Apr. 16, 1996, for Seiji Kanematsu describes a safety razor with a curved handle to prevent fingers from touching the shaving cream.
U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2 294 229 A published on Apr. 24, 1996, for Cyril R. Benton describes a safety razor with an angled head not perpendicular to the handle.
Japan Patent Application No. 11-33245 published on Feb. 9, 1999, for Noboru Kurihara describes a safety razor with a curved handle and a removable edge body or shaving head.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a depilatory cream removal device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a novel hand depilatory cream removal device specifically adapted for the removal of dry depilatory cream from the face and the like. Hirsute men, especially of African heritage, have thick curly facial hair which preferably is removed. However, shaving this facial hair continuously could result in a tougher thicker outgrowth. Therefore, a depilatory cream is used. However, the dried depilatory cream cannot be readily removed by a conventional sharp razor with its restricted directional movement. Thus, a hand depilatory cream removal device according to this invention can be used in any direction on the face, because the conventional safety guard has been dispensed with. The device can also be used on other parts of the body such as the hands, arms and legs with greater freedom of movement than with the conventional razor.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a specially constructed depilatory cream removal device for removing applied depilatory cream from the user""s face and the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide a specially constructed depilatory cream removal device for removing applied depilatory cream from the user""s face and the like by eliminating the use of a safety guard.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a specially constructed depilatory cream removal device for removing applied depilatory cream from the user""s face and the like by eliminating the need for a safety guard on a depilatory cream removal device, allowing the freedom of multi-directional movement.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.